


Never Ask The Magician...

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira asks for information that she isn't sure she wants to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Ask The Magician...

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on 11/15/13, in response to the "Why Me?" challenge on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**.

“Why did you decide to trust me?” Moira asks Charles as she refills her coffee cup for another long day of meetings.

His face doesn’t betray whether or not he’s surprised at the question. “You’re intelligent, and you’re resourceful; you see and embrace possibilities that other people dismiss. Why?” he inquires, peering into her eyes. “Do you wish that I hadn’t?”

“I don’t.”

“I consider myself to be an excellent judge of character,” Charles says with a mischievous smile. “I would be very sorry indeed to have misjudged you, Moira, but I would still do what needed to be done.”

She manages to keep her voice matter-of-fact. “Another magic trick?”

“Precisely.” Charles waves the hand that isn’t holding his own cup. “Now you see us, now you don’t.”

“I had to ask.”

“Of course you did. You value information, don’t you?”

“It _is_ my line of work,” she reminds him.

“There’s no need to worry about what I might do,” Charles says in his softest, most comforting voice. “None at all.” He gestures down the hallway. “Shall we?”

As she follows, Moira wishes that she could be comforted by his words, but on some level, she’s glad not to be.


End file.
